The present invention relates to installation of thermoplastic roofing membranes, and, particularly, to an apparatus to create a cable seam encased in thermoplastic membrane material for installation of roofing membrane.
It is known to apply thermoplastic membranes to roof tops to prevent leakage of water through the roof. Typically, the membranes are sealed to each other along overlapping edges, and the membrane is attached to the roof deck by mechanical means or adhesive. It has been discovered in related applications that using a system of cables for installation of roofing membrane has advantages over prior art glue, asphalt or mechanical screws. In an embodiment of the cable system for installation of the membrane, it is beneficial to cover the cable in welded membrane strips to seal the cable to provide a finished appearance, protect against nature's elements, and prevent roof leaks. The sealed cable may be attached to the roof by mechanical means or welded to underlying membrane via the cable covering membrane to attach the cable to the roof and retain the underlying membrane.
In the manual method for covering the cable with membrane, a strip of membrane material must be cut for laying above the cable. The cable is laid across the roof, and then the strip of membrane is laid on top of the cable across the roof in the desired location. The strip of membrane is then heated to weld the strip to the underlying membrane roofing and encase the cable within the membrane. An advantage of the cable system for installation of roofing membrane is a reduction of time and efficiency. However, the manual process for laying out a cable and welding a strip of membrane to cover the cable is still somewhat time consuming and needs further improvement.
Accordingly, there is a need for automating the process of installing thermoplastic membrane encased cables in a system for securing roofing membrane by cables instead of traditional mechanical or adhesive means.